Every Time I Fall
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Ryou is having a heard time dealing with things. For one, something happened to him on the way home. To add it all up - Bakura makes it even worse! Would Ryou completely heal? Or will Bakura have to use force to snap him out of it? [VILOENCE]


**Every Time I Fall**

**Summary: **Ryou is having a heard time dealing with things. For one, something happened to him on the way home. To add it all up -- Bakura makes it even worse! Would Ryou completely heal? Or will Bakura have to use force to snap him out of it? …One shot… Not suitable for weak people…

**Rating: **PG-13 – Parental Guidance if under 13

**Klyukaizer**

---

Panting.

Someone was panting.

The scary, huge walls were covering the light of his view and he felt his chest burning with exhaustion and panic. He wanted help -- no, he _needed_ help.

/ _Onegai…_ Bakura! Please… don't leave me like this! /

Someone was running after him and Bakura didn't care. He knew Bakura was there. But Bakura didn't come out of the ring to help. He just left the pour soul there… left him to rot and for him to lose everything.

/ Bakura! /

He was caught. His head slamming into a pool of mud on the floor and the pants of his uniform ripped.

/ Bakura! _Onegai_, Bakura! /

Forcibly, he was turned to face the man on top of him as his mouth was caught by a palm-full of the mud he splattered on. Struggling to break free, he managed to cough out some of the disgusting soil, but he had to admit -- he swallowed some of them.

"No!"

But the man didn't stop. Instead, the man took some of the mud again and shoved it on Ryou's face, pressing it down as hard as he could. Ryou kicked and threw his arms to his captor as he felt his eyes stinging in pain. "Stop- mmff – STOP IT!" He screamed. "Let- let go of me, you frea-" He felt his mouth being shut up by something fuzzy.

When he looked at the thing in his mouth, he nearly fainted.

There was a huge live rat being plucked to the opening of his mouth as he saw how the rat wiggle its thick tail.

/ BAKURA!!!!!!! /

The man was laughing maniacally now. This scared Ryou like shit! Here he was… lying in a pool of mud and a madman was making him suffer in such weird ways that even Bakura wouldn't even think about.

"You're pretty."

Ryou screamed, arching his back arch as the man grabbed him by his groin.

"Hmm… even prettier…"

/ Bakura! Bakura! _Bakura!!!_ /

This was only the half of Ryou Bakura's life of hell…

---

He couldn't feel his legs. Everything around him seemed to be on his shoulders as he slumped to his bed and buried his face in the midst of his pillows. Grabbing some of his hair and kneeling on the bed, he cried and screamed – his face, still being muffled by the pillows.

Never, in his life, has he ever experienced the most terrifying ordeal. Not even Bakura's beatings had made him totally crazy and broken about it. This is yet… a memory that'll never pass.

Not even amnesia can help him now… Everything around his body was proof.

Cuts, scratches and wounds on his upper leg, stomach, torso and face; Large purple bruises on his arm and on his lower shoulder; a slice on his throat; and a wound inside his heart.

Screaming and crying didn't help him at all.

It… it was the only thing he could do…

---

"You better be here, baka Hikari! Or else I'm gonna-" Bakura stopped as he came face to face with Ryou inside Ryou's room. What made him stopped, actually, was because Ryou was smiling at Bakura's direction, lying on the bed.

"R-Ryou… what the heck are you-"

"_Ogairii…_" The little one replied. Without waiting for an answer, the shorter albino ran over to the taller one, embracing the darker half tightly. "What the-" Bakura gasped, surprised as to why Ryou would hug him suddenly for the first time.

"B-Bakura…" Ryou sobbed uncontrollably in Bakura's chest as he refused to let go. Bakura sensed something had just happened as he rubbed Ryou by the back. "Oi. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Bakura wasn't in his cold voice, but was like… concerned.

---

"What the heck are you staring at the knife like that for?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as he saw his Hikari looking oddly at the bread knife on top of their dining table. Ryou looked up at Bakura as if he said nothing, "D-did you say something?" His Hikari's voice was cold.

"Hn." Bakura smirked, tearing up a steak with his teeth. "Mind telling me what happened tonight?"

Ryou continued looking oddly at the knife as he shivered, "I- I don't wanna…"

Bakura slammed his fists at the table as everything shook from the impact. "If you're not going to tell me then I'm going to force it out of you, brat!" Bakura yelled, grabbing Ryou by the shoulders.

"Please… B-Bakura…"

"No! I'm not going to just watch you like this! You may be weak, but you're still my other half! If this keeps up, you will bring me down with you… so SPILL IT!" Bakura snapped, making Ryou cower in fear.

Ryou closed his eyes heavily as tears sprung out from them, "Please, Bakura… not tonight… _onegai_…" Bakura growled. He couldn't take it anymore. Who does Ryou think he is? Ordering Bakura around like that? Ryou may have forgotten that Bakura was still in control right at the moment.

"I order you to tell me now, you pathetic weakling!" Bakura slammed Ryou to a nearby wall, making Ryou whimper and cough out in pain. Ryou felt his head throb as it fell on his left shoulder.

Bakura saw the sign of weakness and weariness in the boy before him as he slowly pulled Ryou's head on his own shoulder and carried the boy to his bedroom.

"Ryou… tell me… please…" Bakura whispered, pulling a pillow for his Hikari's head to lie on. Ryou looked up at Bakura with tear-stained eyes, "Why, Bakura? Why weren't you there?"

---

_/ Onegai, Bakura… Please don't leave me like this…/_

_/ Bakura! Bakura! **Bakura**!!!/_

Bakura's eyes widened as he saw everything happening again. Bakura allowed Ryou's head to rest peacefully on his shoulder and decided that maybe he should just dig down into Ryou's memories.

_/ BAKURA!!! /_

"Oh God." He gasped out of instinct as Ryou's voice rang inside his head. He noticed the boy before him shiver and tremble before him, as he patted the boy to calm down.

Why hadn't he heard Ryou call for him? Bakura looked to his bedside table as he saw the Millennium Ring neatly placed there as if it wasn't touched the whole day.

That's right…

_"Hn. Pathetic weakling. Let's see if he can handle a day without me…"_

He left the Ring on purpose.

"Oh Ra…" He gasped, pulling Ryou even closer to him.

"Y-you were never there…" Ryou whispered sadly, "You were never there to protect me…"

"Ryou, I-"

"I was only a toy… a tool… am I?" Ryou sobbed, "The one who follows your orders… the one who does all the hard work for you…"

"I never meant for it to be that way…"

"Then what are you trying to prove, Bakura?" Ryou snapped, pulling away and looking straight into Bakura's eyes. "That I am of no match to you? And that maybe you should've been the host and not me? Well, guess what, Bakura! You have already proven that!…"

"…I'm just a _useless. Pathetic. Weakling. _Who's the also the _lowest. Shit!_" Ryou snapped.

SLAP!

Ryou touched the side of his cheek where it was swollen-red now as he felt on the verge of crying again.

"Damn you!" Bakura muttered angrily. Facing Ryou, he yelled, "I _never_ thought that way! I have my own reasons, Ryou! Don't scold me as if you're sure about them _completely_! You have no _right_!"

"And what? _You _have the right to beat me up? Tell me, Bakura! Why do you beat me up? Why do you use my body for your own purposes? And why didn't you save me when I was raped???!!!" Ryou screamed with tears in his eyes.

Silence.

Pure silence.

A kind of silence that scared both Yami and Hikari.

"You're supposed to be my Yami…" Ryou buried his eyes amidst the shadow of his bangs, "…never – in my life – have you _ever _protected me. Instead… I feel as if all odds are against me. Everything is turning upside-down." Ryou choked a sob as he covered his mouth.

/ Why, Yami?… Why? /

---

"Because it's you…"

"What?" Ryou asked, not understanding what Bakura actually meant by that.

"Because it's you…" Bakura repeated, looking sadly over the silver-haired teen before him. "…Ryou…" Bakura abruptly took hold of Ryou's chin as the other hand crept to the back of Ryou's neck, pulling him close to a kiss.

And I love you…

Ryou's eyes widened as he tried to register everything.

/ I… I don't understand… /

I wasn't able to save you… b-because… I left the ring at home…

/ … /

I had beaten you badly last night and I was depressed. I was out the whole day and I had done a lot of thinking. I'm sorry, Ryou…

The two of them broke from the kiss as the shorter teen looked up to the taller. "I know it's hard for you to believe me, Ryou… and- I… I won't be upset that you won't. At least… for now… I feel a little light with this thought…" Bakura sighed, brushing Ryou's cheek by the use of his thumb.

Both teens stared at each other for a while, when the taller one suddenly started… "You're so beautiful…" Bakura smiled, his hand still on Ryou's face. Ryou blinked a few times before lowering his head a little, "D-don't say that…" Ryou whispered, taking Bakura's hand away from his face slowly.

"I was never beautiful…nor will I ever be." Ryou whispered, "I'm tainted, Bakura… I'm tainted."

"That's _it_!" Bakura snapped as he pushed Ryou back to the bed and grabbed his Hikari by the shoulders, pinning Ryou in the same process. "Stop making me feel bad about it!" And with that, he forcibly kissed Ryou in the lips, moving his tongue deep within as he forced Ryou's mouth to open wider.

He heard Ryou moan and struggle as he felt both of their tongues intertwining. Their kiss ended when Bakura – without opening his eyes – leaned his forehead on Ryou's, making their noses touch together as well.

"I love you…" He gritted his teeth, "Damn it, I love you!" He snapped, banging his fist beside Ryou's head. He felt hot tears burning his eyes as they all fall down to Ryou's eyes as well.

---

"I'm sorry…"

Bakura's tears momentarily stopped as he opened his eyes to look at Ryou's brown ones.

"I'm sorry, Bakura…"

Feeling two arms circle around his neck, he slowly allowed the boy below him to pull him into a kiss. This kiss wasn't like his… his were aggressive… forceful yet hot. But this one was soft… sweet… and gentle, making anyone melt if ever they experienced it.

The moment they broke from it, Bakura fell to Ryou's side lying on his back as the both of them faced the ceiling. Both of them weren't able to speak for the whole while as, once again, they allowed silence to take over.

Bakura felt a hand reach to his… it was cold yet warm. Soft yet strong. "Stay with me tonight… I- I don't want to be alone…" Ryou asked, without looking to his Yami beside him.

Bakura thought about it for a while…

…Gripping Ryou's hand protectively back… he nodded, "You will never be… I'm here."

Ryou can't help but smile as he looked at Bakura now. Bakura saw this and smiled back. "'Kura, I love you too…" Ryou smiled, taking Bakura's hand up to his face and caressing it softly to his cheek. As the boy beside him started kissing his hand, he can't help but crawl back on top of the boy of his dreams.

Licking the boy's lips, they engaged into another dose of love.

As the night started to end, Bakura found his way to Ryou and Ryou found his way to Bakura. Now, _this_ was the way Ryou wanted… in order to completely heal…

**End.**


End file.
